


Back From the Pit

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there! ( I love your writing so much btw) I was wondering if I could request a rough sex, soulless!sam fic where he’s very dominant and after he’s really sweet and if you don’t want to write it it’s no biggy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From the Pit

Warnings: Language, smut, rough sex, dom!Sam, sub!Reader, soulless!Sam

Fic:

Ever since Sam had come back from the pit, he had been different. He had been gone for about a year and you accepted him back into your life the moment he showed up, even if he had changed. You had to admit he had always been rough in the bedroom, but now he was not only rough, but dominant as well. Not that you were complaining, you actually kind of liked it.

Sitting at the table of the motel room, you peak over your book to see Sam staring straight at you. Dean had gone out to interview some witnesses for the latest case, leaving you and Sam on research duty.

“Bed, now,” Sam says.

“We’re supposed to be researching,” you say, swallowing thickly, “Dean isn’t going to be happy if he gets back and finds out we haven’t done anything.”

“It doesn’t matter what Dean finds out,” Sam says, “I think he’d rather have me take you now than fuck you senseless when he’s trying to sleep, don’t you?”

“Sam,” you gasp, letting your book fall against the table.

“So I’ll say it again, bed, now,” Sam growls, “And don’t expect me to repeat myself again.”

You quickly push your chair away from the table, making the feet scratch against the floor, before you quickly move to one of the motel beds. “Should I?” you ask as you play with the buttons of your shirt.

Sam smirks as he stands from his chair. “No Sweetheart,” he says, stalking towards you, “Let me.” He pushes you back against the bed and takes your shirt in his hands, tearing the front open. Buttons fly in every direction, clacking against the hard floor as they land.

“Sam,” you moan as he leans in and kisses your neck roughly, his teeth grazing your skin. He reaches into your bra and pulls your breasts over the tops of the cups, kneading and squeezing your flesh. You reach up and tug at his shirt, but Sam stops you.

“You know better than that Y/N,” Sam growls, “You can’t touch me unless I say so.” You groan and let your hands fall back against the bed beside your head, fisting them in the sheets.

Sam kisses down your collarbone and to your breast, nipping and sucking the skin here and there. He makes sure to leave bruises on you, marking you as his. His eyes flick up to meet yours as he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and draws it out between his teeth. He switches over to your other nipple and your back arches off the bed, pressing yourself into his hands.

“Take your clothes off,” Sam says as he pushes you back against the bed. You sit up as Sam moves away from you, pulling your shirt down your arms before reaching behind you to unhook your bra. “So beautiful,” Sam muses as he reaches out and caresses marks he had left on your body the day before. You move to your knees and unbutton your pants, shimmying out of them and leaving you in only your panties.

Sam’s dark eyes rake over your body and he catches your wrists as you move to hook your fingers into your panties. “Lay back on the bed,” Sam demands and you do as asked. You keep your hands above your head, careful not to touch him without permission. “So good for me,” Sam praises as he wraps his hands around the thin fabric of your panties and tears.

“Sam!” you exclaim.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart, I’ll get you some more,” Sam promises. He tosses the material to the side and pushes your legs apart. “Already so wet,” Sam says as he runs a finger through your dripping folds.

“Please Sam,” you beg, your body shuddering.

“Please what?” Sam asks.

“Fuck me Sam,” you plead, “Please, I need you to fuck me.”

“Hands and knees Sweetheart,” Sam demands and you instantly do as he asks. You wiggle your hips as you position yourself on your hands and knees. The rustle of clothes sounds behind you as Sam quickly sheds his clothing. He leans down behind you and laves his tongue along your entrance, swirling it around your clit.

The bed shifts as he sits up on his knees. He wraps his hands around your thighs and slides you back across the bed, pressing his hips flush against your ass. “Sam,” you moan as he slides his cock through your wet folds over and over again, teasing you.

Sam pulls back and thrusts forward, quickly stretching and filling you. You cry out as he bottoms out inside you. He gives you almost no time to adjust before he pulls back and thrusts back in. Your hands fist in the sheets as Sam grips your hips and begins fucking you wildly.

The slap of skin on skin fills the room alongside your moans and Sam’s grunts. His hands grip your hips tight and you’re sure there will be bruises later. “Gonna make you cum so hard,” Sam growls. You drop down to your elbows as your arms become wobbly.

Sam leans over you, driving his cock deep inside you with each thrust. His teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder and you moan and cry out with each thrust, your walls growing tight around him. Suddenly, he pulls out of you and turns you onto your back. You reach up to hold onto his shoulders, but Sam grabs your wrists and holds them against the bed above your head before thrusting back into you.

“Sam,” you groan. His hand holds your wrists tightly in one hand as he slides his other hand down to your knee. He hooks his hand behind your knee and pulls your leg up over his shoulder.

“Wanna see your face when you cum,” Sam growls. He fucks you hard, pushing you back against the bed with each thrust. Sam shifts his hips, giving him a better angle to thrust at. His cock hits your g-spot with each stroke, making you cry out. “Come on Sweetheart,” Sam says, “Cum around my cock. Let me feel you.”

“Sam,” you moan, “Sam, please.” You were so close. Your body tenses and you can feel your release just moments away. Sam gives you one more hard thrust, sending you spiraling into the depths of orgasm. Your eyes shut tight and your jaw goes slack as your orgasm hits you hard. “Sam!” you shout as your walls clamp down around his cock, your back arching off the bed.

His cock throbs against your walls and he follows you a few thrusts later. “Fuck,” Sam shouts as his cock pulses. He falls forward, his teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder as he spills himself inside you. His hand releases your wrists, giving you permission to touch him.

You run your fingers down his back and through his hair as his lips capture yours and he pulls himself from you gently. He rolls to your side and you start to slip out of the bed. “Where are you going?” Sam asks.

“We should probably get some research done,” you say, but Sam catches your wrist. He wraps his other arm around your waist and pulls you back to him.

“Research can wait till Dean gets back,” Sam says, nuzzling his face into your hair, “Until then I think we should stay in bed.”

You giggle as his fingers travel along your side. He caresses every mark he’s left on you, kissing the marks he can reach. “I missed you while I was in the pit,” Sam whispers.

“You say that every time,” you say.

“Because it’s true,” Sam says, “I know it was only a year, but to me it felt like longer.”

“I missed you too Sam,” you whisper even though you’d said it about a thousand times. You snuggle up against him as he kisses your shoulder, your back pressed against his front.

“I love you Y/N,” Sam mumbles against your skin.

“I love you too Sam,” you whisper back.


End file.
